Kiss Him To Seal The Deal
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: One-shot story with Bellarke and crossover version of the first episode of the anime Kamisama Hajimemashita. Sorry for the lack of summary, but I couldn't think of a better one.


_How the heck did I manage to get myself involved with this craziness?_

That was the question Clarke Griffin asked herself over and over in the short time period where she had lost her father, got kicked out of her house by her mother after she learned that she dropped out of medical school, and was saved by stranger who offered her a place to stay.

* * *

Of course, the stranger seemed to have forgotten to mention to her that he was in fact a land god of a small temple or that he happened to have a extremely handsome demon familiar named Bellamy, who is very hostile and condescending towards her, as well as two demon attendants Jasper and Monty. But the real kicker in this whole thing is that the original land god who offered her a place to stay transferred his title and abilities to her, making her the new land god. _So yeah, you can imagine how Bellamy took the news…_

"Master Bellamy, please don't leave." Jasper and Monty begged the demon familiar from leaving the temple after hearing and realizing that he was no longer bound by obligation to stay.

"Why not?" Bellamy answered, while trying to act strong and composed in her presence. "I serve no one now that the former land god is gone, especially not some stupid girl."

Clarke reacted exasperated and threw her hands in air, "Hey! I'm not some stupid girl, you stupid demon."

He glared at her with a sour look, but continued his argument like she hadn't even spoken at all. "Nevertheless as I see it, I can do whatever the hell I want. And that's what I intend to do."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. _Seriously, does he really think that's what he should be doing right now? This place is his home. Unlike me, who was kicked out and forced on the street by her mother for not wanting to be a freaking doctor like her and precede an Art major instead._ "Fine. Leave. See if I care. But remember that you are voluntarily leaving your home like it means nothing."

Bellamy smirked by her comment, leaning closer to her so that there was very little space between them, and said almost proudly, "You seem to forget, Princess. This isn't my home, especially with a silly human girl living in it. Now bye-bye."

Then he disappeared into thin air right in front of her eyes, leaving her flustered and with the sudden urge to kick him in the groin just to wipe of that stupid smirk of his. _Fine. Who needs him anyway? I'm sure I can handle the responsibilities that come along with being a land god. I mean, if Bellamy could do it for twenty-two years, why shouldn't I?_

* * *

She didn't want to say it. Hell, she didn't even want to admit it, but the truth was obvious and embarrassing that she had no idea about what the responsibilities of a land god was and how much work it involved. Sure, Jasper and Monty helped as much as they could (Well, it's not really helping if they tell and order what you have to do and watch her do it), but she came to realize how much Bellamy had done alone for the last twenty-two years and that she should probably apologize for her childish and insensitive words.

Which is why she asked Jasper and Monty to bring her to Bellamy so that she could apologize and hopefully get him to come back, even though she really didn't hold her breath long on that note. Although reluctant at first, they agreed to help her and escorted her to Underland, the world where demons resides that was located somewhere between the human world and the nether world, but she quickly regretted coming to the dark world in the first place when they found Bellamy being entertained by women of a questionable nature, if you know what I mean. Even more so how he shrugged the responsibility of the temple and the work he had put in to taking care of the place, which finally made Clarke snap and stubbornly refused to apologize to someone who didn't seem to care about anything other than himself. Hence why after shouting at him for being bull-headed idiotic miscreant, she left and headed in the same direction that she came from.

* * *

Unfortunately, she came to realize that by being both human and a land god made her sort of a target for other residential demons, especially after she stumbled in a trio who smelled her and asked if it was all right to eat her. So she reacted as anyone else in her situation would, she screamed in terror and back away from demons, who seemed to be fighting over who should take the first bite, but thankfully Jasper and Monty had followed after her and rescued her from being a group of demons' dinner and dragged her into the scary dark forest.

* * *

Once they were in safety Jasper and Monty tried again to convince her to go back to Bellamy.

"You must have Master Bellamy become your familiar at all costs."

 _Hell, no,_ Clarke thought stubbornly. "I'm fine. Forget him. Let's just go back."

She began walking away with the two demon attendants following closely behind her.

"But Lady Clarke," Jasper argued, trying desperately to change her mind. "If you seal the contract to make Master Bellamy your familiar…"

"Master Bellamy will have to obey your every command!" Monty finished the sentence.

That last part made her stop and she turned around to look at the two boys, with a curious and sneaky expression on her face. "He does? My every command?"

Jasper and Monty confirmed it, explaining to her that it was one of her powers as the land god. She couldn't help it, but the thought really _really_ made her happy even though she shouldn't really be happy about it. _But come on…the guy is an ass. Maybe being control by a woman could loosen him up a bit?_ "Oh-ho, that's sounds nice. What do I have to do to seal this contract to make him my familiar?"

"You merely must take Master Bellamy and kiss him," Jasper and Monty said simultaneously, pointing their fingers on their lips to indicate where exactly she had to kiss the demon.

Her face froze in disgust by the thought that she had to kiss that demon. _Oh no…I'm absolutely not doing that. Even if it seal the contract to make him my familiar and he has to obey my orders. Kissing him is definitely not worth it._

So she ran away the fastest that she could, leaving behind the two demon attendants who clearly were out of their minds for even suggesting that idea in the first place. Once there was enough distance from them, she sighed relived behind the tree she was hiding in. _Those two are crazy. It's that pure and simple. Everyone is crazy and I most definitely have to run before I get too caught up in this insanity._

"You there, young missy," A frail voice interrupted her thoughts. Clarke turned and saw an old lady lying on the ground. "Would you mind lending me a hand?

"What?" Clarke said surprised, not sure whether it was a good idea or not to help this woman, especially considering which world they currently were in, but the distant and frantic calls from Jasper and Monty were enough to convince her to help the poor lady just for the sake of getting away from the two demon attendants.

So she approached the woman, helped her up and wrapped one arm over her shoulders and then began walking.

"I just so happened to trip on a tree root over there, you see." The woman explained. Clarke smiled comforting and asked, "Where is your home?"

Jasper and Monty calls were getting closer and even more desperate, but Clarke quickly shrugged it off and asked the woman again, who oddly enough had gone dead silent. "Is this the right way to your home?"

The woman smiled and chuckled, but her facial expression changed from caring and frail to down right creepy as the woman retrieved something from her inner pocket on her jacket. The next seconds involved her avoiding to be sliced up by a huge knife that the old woman somehow had managed to hide within her clothing. Clarke screamed, as any other reasonable and scared human would do in this kind of situation, but luckily both Jasper and Monty came to her rescue and kicked the old lady from behind, ultimately taking her by surprise and crashed into the ground.

"Lady Clarke!" Jasper and Monty hovered over her from each side, making sure she was unharmed. "Are you hurt?"

Before she even had the chance to respond that old lady came at them again, this time faster and whole lot scarier than before. "Something's coming!"

"It is a demon hag!" Monty explained hastily, obviously scared out of his mind. "Let's run, Lady Clarke!"

Clarke wasn't going to protest, so the three of them ran like the devil was chasing them. Which in a way that old woman could be considered that, especially because she chased after them with her knife and insane personality in tact. "You're not getting away! Damn it. Let me eat you! If I eat the flesh of a land god, I'll live for at least another thousand years!"

Then she threw some kind of cobweb, using it like one would use fishing nets, and caught thankfully only managed to catch Jasper, who responded scared and odd wit, "I will taste bad."

The demon hag threw him away when she realized she missed her prey and once again began chasing after Clarke and Monty. Meanwhile Jasper exclaimed, "I'll get Master Bellamy!"

Clarke and Monty continued running, which Monty took as an opportunity to convince her to make Bellamy her familiar. _Seriously? Now is definitely not the time to go kissing demons when I'm currently trying to run away from one!_ She told him, so which is when Monty pulled out of nowhere three blank pieces of paper and a pen. "What are those?"

"They are white talismans," Monty explained, handing them over to her. "It's one of your powers as a land god. If you write on these talismans and affix them to your target object, the words will manifest power and make the words come true."

Clarke tried it out by writing one paper and placed it on Monty's forehead. "Giant warrior god." But nothing happened. _What the hell?_

"Um…Lady Clarke, the power of the talisman cannot surpass that of your own abilities."

And that made her lose her cool, not that her cool had been there in the first place. _Tell me that earlier!_

She had only two left, and in the midst of thinking what to use them for, the demon hag attacked again with her cobweb. Clarke didn't want to get caught and in one quick second wrote her own name on a small loose tree stump and threw it into the web. The demon had didn't notice the illusion until she jumped on it and tried to chew her illusionary head and disappeared into thin smoke. Clarke had only one talisman left, but what could she do with it? Her abilities right now is weak and at most points very useless. And if she didn't do anything soon both she and possibly Monty was going to end up as some demon hag's dinner. But what could she do instead?

* * *

Bellamy had been relaxing, with his back against one of the forest trees, when Jasper told him what happened to the Princess and Monty. Of course, Jasper tried and begged him to come and help them, but Bellamy simply refused. _Why should I help some girl that I owe no favors or obligations to? I'm free to do whatever the hell I want, which means I don't have to help her if I don't want to._

Just as soon as that thought struck his mind a burning talisman was flying down towards him. He pulled out his hand, his fingers barely touching the paper and the words that sounded like a prayer whispered in the familiar voice of the Princess. "Bellamy, help me…" The paper burned away instantly after that, leaving him with the choice of what he should do about the message. He smirked and chuckled darkly, "Perhaps I will go to watch her cry."

* * *

Clarke hated to cry. But she was seriously panicking as she slowly tried to climb up one of the single and easiest trees around to climb in. Luckily, she didn't have a fear of highs, even though the distance between her and the ground was getting too big for her liking, but when that demon hag was not far behind with her knife stuck between her teeth, let's just say the situation had changed a bit.

"Please hurry, Lady Clarke!" Monty exclaimed from a place higher up in the tree. Clarke tried to climb as fast as she could while not accidently lose her footing and fall down in the process, but the demon hag had caught up to her and grabbed her leg attempting to get her to fall.

Desperately trying to hold on, Clarke barely noticed him before he said with that stupid arrogance of his. "You seem to be having a tough time there, Princess."

Clarke turned and saw Bellamy and Jasper standing on an empty branch not far from where she was hanging. "I heard that you were in a tight spot, so I rushed right over here for you…"

 _Is he serious?_ Clarke wondered, even though relief was slowly appearing on her face until he continued that is. "To sit back and enjoy the show." Then he sat down on the branch, closer to where she was struggling, with a arrogant and condescending smirk on his face.

Now Clarke wanted nothing more to scream and kill that stupid arrogant man, but she didn't have the time or opportunity to do so because Bellamy's arrival proved to be a good enough distraction for the demon hag since she continuously tried to yank her leg down towards her. Clarke tried to kick her, but it seemed that alone wasn't enough to shake that demon hag off her back.

"Do you want me to help? You _do_ want my help, don't you?" Bellamy asked, still sounding as the arrogant ass that he was. "If you cry and plead 'Please forgive me, O great Bellamy.' I will help you."

She stared at him, disgusted and frustrated as well as too proud to even think of bowing down to him now after everything he has done this short time he has been there. She answered, "L-like hell I'd ever ask you."

Of course, she was starting to lose her grip on the branch as well as the balance on her footing. So if she was going to have any chance of getting out of this she had to ask for help, but again feeling too proud and stubborn at the moment she refused to ask Bellamy for help. Jasper and Monty told her over and over to plead to Bellamy, ask for his forgiveness and then he would help her, but she refused every single time. _No way am I ever going to bow and beg for Bellamy._

"If I'm going to have to bow and scrape to this bastard, I'd rather…" Clarke said furious, just as she knew she lose her grip and was falling down. But just before she went flying down she grabbed Bellamy's foot, making her fall down along with her. The demon hag had released her grip on her and was staring at her prize going down, meanwhile Jasper and Monty was screaming in shock and fear after them.

"You idiot! All you had to do was say one line!" Bellamy exclaimed exasperated, while the two of them were staring back at one another. "Do you mean to die for the sake of your stupid pride?!"

Clarke didn't say anything, her thoughts were running out of control until she realized there was one more thing she could do before she died. Determined, she pulled on Bellamy's shirt, forcing him down to her before she placed her lips on his lips. She could feel Bellamy's shock over her action, especially since he had not done anything to move his lips, but the kiss itself felt strange and light and she barely remembered that she was even falling in the first place. _Seal the contract. Do so and…_ Jasper and Monty's words from before brought her back to reality as she pulled away and glared at Bellamy, who had yet not broken out of his shock. "Bellamy…Help me, you dumbass!"

His eyes widened by her words, and suddenly two golden rings appeared around his wrist, forcing themselves tightly around them. Bellamy realized what had just happened as he cursed, "Oh, shit." And he sped up to catch her before hitting the ground.

Seconds before hitting the ground Clarke felt warm arms beneath her, holding her in a bride style, which would have normally embarrassed her greatly, but she was just relieved that she was still alive.

"What the hell? That's my prey." The demon hag said up from her spot on the tree. Clarke didn't really hear what she said, but apparently Bellamy heard perfectly well what she said because he looked downright scary. Especially since he was holding a dark fireball in his hand. "Get down here, you stinking hag!"

He threw the fireball at the demon hag, which easily resulted with her capture. However Bellamy was so pissed at that point that he took his frustrations out on the old lady, using his right foot to kick her. "Because of you, I am stuck being a familiar again! Right when I was enjoying my freedom to the fullest! What do you have to say for yourself?! You! You!"

The old demon hag complained over his treatment, meanwhile Jasper and Monty commented on how visually Bellamy didn't look or act as heroic as he should at this very particular moment. But Clarke smiled soft as she captured his attention and said, "Thank you for saving me."

Bellamy didn't say anything, even though he looked more or less awkward by her gratitude. "Let's go back to the temple."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this little short-story. I have grown fond of writing Bellarke and fuse them into some anime/manga setting. This time I took inspiration from the anime/manga _Kamisama Hajimemashita_ and used the first chapter/episode for this story. So the various lines and quotes in this story is taken from either the 100 or the anime itself. **

**Obviously I don't own neither the 100 series or Kamisama Hajimemashita, because they belong to their respective owners.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions for stories similar to this, please tell me and maybe I'll write a short-story based on it.**

 **Nonetheless please review, favorite and/or follow this story. I will truly appreciate it.**

 **And for those of you who cares, the next chapter for my other the 100 story _Forsaken_ will be released on Monday. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
